


Not so ordinary

by Gabkitseie



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute gays, Fantasy, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Implied Bottom Hoseok, M/M, Sope, Whipped, slight angst, top Min Yoogi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabkitseie/pseuds/Gabkitseie
Summary: Hoseok wasn’t your ordinary boy and Yoongi was their to show him that





	Not so ordinary

Genre: fantasy/horror  
Ship:  
Words: 2137

 

Jung Hoseok death date:

January 5th,1964

 

When the time of death has been long enough your supposed to become a new person.

The way of the system made by the uptiers was once you die there's a waiting period during the period your just their reliving your life on earth but just invisible to the living -once your name gets forgotten it's time for your period of becoming one of the living again (your memories erased your soul reused)and the cycle continues every now and then an unused soul is made those becoming special beings which is where we're at now.

Jung Hoseok

He wasn't meant to die he was meant to change the world he had it all but the string of his life was ended to soon.

So he was getting another chance- of course he wouldn't know that but he was and was lucky to get that chance seeing as if he did fulfill his duty of changing one aspect of the planet he would be rewarded by becoming an uptier.

 

This time though he wasn't going to change earth since that was done to the humans he was dead and that's how the uptiers would keep it. Now he was going to zupeol a planet known by 3.5% of everyone that lived in within all the universes planets meaning it wasn't well known at all.

Their he would change zupeol it can be whatever he chooses as long as he impacts the planet in a good way.

 

 

X

 

Year:  
1994 June 18th

The uptiers finally had it all planned out they knew who the parents of Hoseok would be the way he would live his life who he would hang out everything was perfect.

Too perfect some would say.

 

Though to Hoseok nothing was perfect as he hadn't been informed by the uptiers about their plan hell he didn't even know what an uptier was all he knew was that he was a dead ghost reliving his pathetic death over and over and over again it was exhausting years of doing the same thing till one day it changed.

Instead of waking up on the horrid day in his room and mom screaming to come down stairs for breakfast he was pleasantly surprised to be in a room with what looked to be really cool humans he couldn't tell all he could tell was that he was happy ..was he in heaven should he ask these people ?-

"Hi Hoseok. We have a lot planned for you and before you ask no this isn't heaven it's somewhat like that with more class we won't have time to chat since hm were on a time limit as your parents are having sex in about 30 minutes and we need you in the egg as soo-"

 

"Eww"

 

"anyway so yeah bye kiddo change the world and make us proud all right just sign this so we can keep a tab on yo-oh god they've started JUST GO"

 

 

 

 

8months later (I did the math correctly I think)

February 18th,1994

"It's a boy!"

 

 

Back to the uptiers

"You let him leave without signing ..the ok so now we've got one off grid special breed this should end out fine we need to find him..."

 

"What about putting your son there to find him he can be the tab on him sending us all the information about him if they just become friends your boys name Yoongi? Wasn't it this is just great !"

 

 

(Bouta do this big ass time skip but hey now we abt to have action sorry the intro was so long)

 

17 years later :

 

   Jung Hoseok wanna be dancer that worked at le eats part time on the weekends.

   He wasn't what the uptiers wanted he wasn't average, he still had the potential to do something big but for some reason he locked it up hiding it from others so he wouldn't be called different.

 

   Till he met yoongi

 

   Yoongi was new to the small district he so once he came he got everyone's attention Hoseok included.

 

Yoongi - hadn't known much about Hoseok just that he was meant to watch him that was the only way he was allowed back home and able to become an uptier likes his parents.

It didn't seem that hard really-just watching the boy from afar seeing if he changed and did something wonderful.

But he never did . And Yoongi didn't want to see potential lost he wasn't in it for the title of becoming an uptier anymore it was personal.

 

1st step of unleashing the potential .

 

-become friends

 

July 27th, 2011 (aka my bday lol not the year the date)

(Hoseok is 17)

Yoongi walked into the library at their public school at exactly 12:07pm which was the time Hoseok went in there to eat instead of the cafeteria like almost everyone else.

 

He looked towards the bookshelf he usually sat at when watching Hoseok deciding that wouldn't help at all so he walked past that to the table Hoseok was at munching on goldfish ,nose up in a book, and circular glasses low on his nose.

Pulling out a chair obnoxiously loud to get the boys attention sitting quickly Yoongi put on his best smile towards the flabbergasted boy he sat in front of him.

 

"Hi are you Hoseok?"

"*gulp* that's me ( Hoseok has a lisp btw A/N has a lisp and I'm saying Right now don't make fun of people with lisp it's really annoying and I mean we can't help it!)"

 

2nd step solve their problems

"Ah..I know we've just met but why do you sit alone?"

   "Well for starters no one likes me here a..and people are crazy these days if I don't get involved with anyone I want be a target which is why you speaking to me is currently ruining my plan to be ignored so . Not to be mean. Can you again I'm not trying to hurt your feelings-Ok ah just leave please and thank you"

  

     "Hell no.."

 

—

   The two talked for hours skipping the rest of class to get to know each other, within that time Yoongi completed his task of knowing why Hoseok was the way he was and he also learned how to fix it and maybe developed a minor crash while doing all of that.

 

    It didn't take long for Hoseok to forget his plan of ignoring people and staying away from them-with Yoongi in his life he felt at ease he did things he hadn't done and was now starting to take dance classes which he'd always wanted to do just had been too scared.

 

It was perfect

 

 

May 5th,2013

(Hoseok 19)

 

"Yoongi hurry up please today's my dance recital which will be on television I told you at home please come I need you to be here"

Yoongi sighed hearing the voice mail from his soon to be ex.

He didn't want to do it but his mission had been completed Hoseok had changed zupeol with his dancing skills and all the help he had put in to zupeol meaning Yoongi was useless to Hoseok so now it was his time to leave Zupeol and go back "home" and become an uptier,although he never considered uptier land home in all honesty.

Packing all his things from their shared apartment Yoongi headed out, stopping by the store to pick up flowers for Hoseok he drove to the recital center.

 

X

 

"I'm here to see The Jung Hoseok performance"

 

"Well sir it's a bit late but I'll let you thru"

 

Late? Yoongi thought walking thru the doors to the auditorium hearing loud music blast out the doors feeling his heart shatter Yoongi slowly walked in seeing Hoseok on the stage twirling beautifully.

 

Yoongi felt terrible

 

First he was late

And next he was gonna break Hoseoks heart

What else could he do wrong ?

Sitting at the back admiring Hoseoks lean frame Yoongi started writing his letter to Hoseok planning to leave it in his dressing room with the flowers before the performance was over since he wasn't sure he could face said boy anymore.

 

Seeing as the music was slowing down Yoongi rushed up and out of the auditorium to Hoseoks dressing room hurriedly walking pass security to Hoseoks room. Hastily opening the door Yoongi ran to the table putting the flowers on the table the note right next that,digging in his pocket he pulled out an golden necklace that had the initials "j+y" once everything was placed accordingly Yoongi ran out the back way which led straight to the forest.

 

Once in the forest Yoongi ran to stalows tree the tree which took you to the uptiers, it was the only way to get there without dying once to it Yoongi kneeled down digging dirt with his hands once half a foot down he felt a tug and he was gone.

 

X

Hoseok got off the stage face burning with unshed tears tonight was supposed to be the best night of his life instead it was the worse, Yoongi his boyfriend of 2 years hadn't come to his recital though he had been to each and everyone before that so Hoseok while performing felt as though he was missing something making his already buzzed mind more buzzed.

    The steps he performed weren't as sharp as usual and maybe to the normal eye it wasn't noticeable but that didn't matter —since it was noticeable to him it hurt.

    Waving to the camera one last time Hoseok ran to his dressing room he needed Yoongi to be there he was hoping he was it would help the crumbling feeling he was starting to have.

   Breathing in slowly before pushing open his door Hoseok sighed he wasn't here ...but flowers were?

    Moving closer to the flowers Hoseok saw their was a note and a necklace with their initials.

   Picking up the note Hoseok sat down reading it.

 

 

   Hi hobi baby just listen we will meet again -not soon I hope .just know I'll be gone for the rest of your life but we'll meet again once your life is over ..just trust me ..I've gotta go now I'm sorry baby just know this is all happening for a reason

Yours truly , yoongibears

 

Looking at the note one last time Hoseok crumbled it up running out the building to his green smart car parked at the side of the building.

Opening the door and sliding in Hoseok screamed and screamed and screamed not caring about the people passing by ,he felt sick the love of his life broke up with him with some crappy letter better than a break up text but not by much.

 

Once every car seemed to drive off Hoseok got himself together pulling out of his parking space and speeding down the road.

"B careful by Cardi B" blasting and his car a full speed he didn't give a fuck he was mad.

He was singing along to Cardi Bs lines when he felt an impact and everything went black.

 

•

 

 

 

"I don't think he's gonna make it"  
"Just try"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

"Welcome Jung Hoseok-

 

"Hoseok what the hell are you doing here"

"Yoongi I should be asking you that ..where am I?"

 

Asked Hoseok looking a very lively colored room some colors he hadn't known existed it was strangely beautiful.

" Well your in Uptierland since your special you belong here you won't understand it now but just know you've changed your ..as I assume you know Yoongi I'll let him continue this you start work tommorow"

The male that had been speaking disappeared in a flash Hoseok gapping at that before he turned to Yoongi face happy till he remembered previous events.

"Yoongi why"

 

"Sit down and listen"

Looking towards Yoongi, Hoseok sat down on the couch like object the two awkwardly facing each other before Yoongi spoke up explaining the whole situation from the beginning to present not leaving out any detail .Yoongi huffed as he finished explaining .

 

"And yeah that's why you're here—and I'm sorry baby but you now understand why I did what I did right?"

Hoseok nodded slowly he still didn't fully understand the situation he was in but he didn't need to- as long as he had Yoongi by his side he could do what he had to.

 

 

 

10 years later  
"You know Yoongi if you had been decent enough to tell me in person on Zupeol I may have still been alive —"

"But I would have missseddd you and you probably would have dated Taehyung which I don't want ever so boo hoo you're dead but you have a cool job"

"I do"

"You do"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

 

The end

 

 

^  
My baby boy don't care what other say in my book he's the babiest baby boy iN thE galaxy besides hObi

 

Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comment and kudo please should I post more?
> 
> Theirs more bottom Hoseok oneshots on my wattpad  
> : Btsshipsshit


End file.
